


Gift Fic "Unexpected"

by Sasu_Godric



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I tried honestly I tried, M/M, This was the second go at this gift fic because the first one was corrupted by my computer, not brit picked but beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasu_Godric/pseuds/Sasu_Godric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize if this seems rushed at all, it was rewritten in the wee hours of several mornings, and apparently pining escapes me often enough when attempting to write. This is a gift for Mustardprecum on Tumblr~ for the Silent Knight gift.<br/>Beta'd by asecretchord (who is awesome and lovely <3) but not brit-picked.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gift Fic "Unexpected"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mustardprecum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mustardprecum).



> I apologize if this seems rushed at all, it was rewritten in the wee hours of several mornings, and apparently pining escapes me often enough when attempting to write. This is a gift for Mustardprecum on Tumblr~ for the Silent Knight gift.  
> Beta'd by asecretchord (who is awesome and lovely <3) but not brit-picked.

It was as normal a day as any for Eggsy. Well, as normal as you could get as a spy for a top secret organization. He was on his way to a briefing for a new mission having just finished his last one with no problems, well, if you don’t include several small explosions—which were totally not his fault—on his reconnaissance mission. He may have been hanging out with Bors a bit too much lately, the man was a genius with explosives, bloody brilliant.

So when he walked into the briefing room to find, not only Merlin, but Arthur, Eggsy was, needless to say, a little surprised. He didn’t think he would be in enough trouble for Harry to have to come down. Then again, the man didn’t exactly look angry, giving him one of those little smiles Eggsy was damn sure were reserved just for him.

Honestly, he didn’t think he would ever get over those damn smiles, or his stupidly perfect face. The scar, a starburst going through the gentleman’s eyebrow and past his hairline to be lost in the carefully arranged hair, that, if Eggsy was being honest, he just wanted to see what it would look like after he’d run his hands through it, mussed up those perfectly arranged locks. To see it damp with perspiration, God, what he would give. And that scar, the scar that meant Harry had survived, something that the younger man was so thankful for, although he would regret the fight that led up to Harry’s leaving to go on the mission…. Best not to dwell on things that they had forgiven the other for.

Then, suddenly, Merlin was clearing his throat and Eggsy started, bringing himself back to the present and away from his thoughts in time to remind himself that he should be taking a seat and not gawking at his boss. The blush quickly spreading across his cheeks was not helping his case in any way, shape or form. He was a spy, for god’s sake. On top of that, Harry was his mentor, a man who would never see him as anything more than a protégé, the kid he had taken under his wing as penance for his father’s death, leaving one Gary Unwin to sneak glances at the newly dubbed Arthur while only paying half attention to his briefing. Which was why he almost missed the reason behind the mission and Harry’s presence at the meeting.

“Say wot? ‘Arry’s goin' on this wiv me ‘cause you think I’ll muck it up?” Eggsy blurted out, straightening in his seat as he looked between Merlin and Harry.

“Nae, Eggsy. This is a high society undercover mission, an' while ye done fine in normal circumstances, in this case, Harry would be good to have on hand. He's experienced, an' since Lancelot’s unable to go on this mission, we figured he would take ye. There should not be any fightin' involved, so he's cleared to join you. Least no gun fights.” Merlin held his hand up before he began to speak, explaining everything in his Scottish drawl, pacifying Eggsy somewhat with his words as he pulled the information up on the screen for the three of them to look at. 

It would be a simple mission, in and out in less than two hours, the very same night that their target was hosting a banquet for the upper crust of Britain’s black market, and then some. Merlin had managed to get them on the guest list, a list which was more than long enough for the target, Langley, to not even notice they'd been added. They were to go in, see if the bomb device Langley had been secretly advertising would work or if it would turn out to be a dud. If it wasn’t a dud, they were to neutralize it—a device provided by the tech department would do that much for them. They would just have to bring said device and get to the safe in the man’s private office. 

Simple. Harry could easily crack into the safe. The hard part might be finding an excuse to get upstairs during the party, or perhaps the hard part would be the two of them attempting to blend in. There was more information in the paperwork before him, but Eggsy was a little too busy trying to gauge Harry’s reaction at being partnered with him. In the time that he had become Galahad, Eggsy had never actually worked with Harry, the man not doing much beyond recon missions after he had taken up the mantle as Arthur. It had been one of his [Harry's?] demands before he had agreed to take the job, not wanting to take some desk job where he would do nothing and his skills would go to waste as he, himself, went stir crazy.

In the time after V-day, it had been hectic. The agents had no time to relax as they took on mission after mission. They had had to hold more recruitment jobs for agent positions to replace the men they had lost that day, and they'dd also been bickering over who would become the new Arthur. It wasn’t till Eggsy had peeked at Harry’s glasses feed, having not shut the man’s computer off properly, that they found out he was alive. Alive and in an American hospital, considered one of the many V-day victims. The man had been flown home, promptly dropped into the position of Arthur, and left to review the tapes of anything suspicious.

When Harry had reviewed Eggsy’s footage of the bunker, it had taken all of Eggsy’s considerable willpower not to blush at the man’s praise. It hadn’t stopped him, though, from preening about it for days, at least until Roxy’s crystal clear threat to his jewels if she had to hear about Harry’s words of praise one more time. One more time and he would have probably been in the same dog house as JB; the dog still hadn’t forgiven him for that trip to the vet. 

Eggsy stood when the others stood, having been lost in his own thoughts but having caught most of what they would do. They would infiltrate, get what they needed, and get out. Harry would be posing as a Mafia boss, one of the many covers they had created for the man that they could easily leave a trail for if anyone went looking. As for Eggsy, well, the younger man would be his right hand man, his guard and there had been something else, but he’d been too busy watching Harry’s hands. You couldn’t blame him either. The man’s hands were large and slender and Eggsy could only imagine how talented they were. How those hands could take him apart as easily as they could take a gun apart and reassemble it. Reassemble him.

He nodded to the both of them, responding to his code name and acknowledging that he would meet back with Harry in the hanger in three hours. It would give him enough time to shower, change and read over the mission file. Which he should know most of, but hadn’t been paying enough attention to during the actual briefing to take in relevant data. His boss was a distraction and it was a problem, one that, if Arthur were ever allowed on a dangerous mission, could get him shot. 

Eggsy went to his room at the Kingsman mansion, entering to find that his dog was inside. “Ello, JB,” he murmured with a smile, kneeling down to give the pug a good rub before picking him up. “Roxy must’ve dropped you off. Sorry I won’t be stayin’ long.” He walked into his bed, tossing his coat onto a chair and dropping the pug on said bed, joining him once he’d pulled off enough of the suit not to wrinkle it.

It was then he got down to business, pulling the file open and spreading the papers out to read. This data… to his surprise, this was actually something he found he enjoyed. It was important to be informed for a mission, to know an enemy’s weakness and to know the layout of where he was going. He liked to find out extra information when possible, but in this situation they had gathered intel on the man before and he apparently wasn’t a stranger to Kingsman. It was just that, this time, Langley had garnered enough attention for them to go out to make sure that he would be selling a dud. There would be no chancing it with the man this time. His past failures or not, this bomb was cause for worry because Langley hadn’t built it.

Time passed quickly as he read through the information, JB having moved during his reading to take his nap in Eggsy’s lap as his master absorbed page after page of information, ending last with the basics of his and Harry’s background. The information on that particular piece of paper caused his breath to leave him in a strained squeak, his cheeks turning pink and his dog startling awake to lick at him. “JB…JB! Stop!” He managed to raise his voice to stop his dog, setting the paper down and fending off his drooling attacker. He was to pose as Harry’s right hand man, yes, his guard, yes, and…his lover? That was a bit of a big thing to have completely spaced out on, and, knowing him, he had probably just nodded in agreement and had not said a word, like a complete and utter berk.

Eggsy rubbed his face, setting the papers down before him with a soft sigh. This must have been Merlin’s way of getting back at him for the explosions, exploiting his one weakness. He tried to hide his affection for Harry, honestly he did. According to Roxy, he failed quite miserably but Harry hadn’t noticed, and that was all that mattered.

Eggsy reached down to pull all the papers together, looking up at an unexpected knock on the door. He wasn't late; he had time yet to spare to get ready. “Come in?” he called tentatively, settling the papers back in their file as Harry Hart himself walked into the door, already impeccably dressed for their mission that night in a fitted, double-breasted, three piece Kingsman bespoke suit. “Can I ‘elp yah, Harry?” the younger man asked, sliding off the bed to put the file on the nightstand, feeling shabby in his now-rumpled shirt and standing in the same room as Harry.

“I was going to suggest we wear the same tie.” Harry offered as he minutely adjusted his own, giving Eggsy a friendly smile that Eggsy couldn’t help but return. “The same tie and same pocket square. A small hint of what we are meant to be to each other, without being blatantly obvious about it.” At that Harry gestured to Eggsy’s wardrobe, which held some of the clothes he had acquired in his time with Kingsman, “You could wear the suit we had made up last week. It would go well.”

“Sounds alright,” Eggsy acknowledged, stepping over to pull the wardrobe open and laid out the suit in question. “Thanks for the idea, ‘Arry. I’ll see you on the plane, yeah?” He couldn’t help but smile at the older man as he stepped out of the room with a wave, looking to the suit on the bed. Everything would go fine, it would be an easy mission. He moved to grab the matching tie and pocket square, staring at them for a few moments.

“I’m fucked.”

________________________________________

Fucked had been an understatement. The whole party Harry had been walking sex, though anyone could have said the same about Eggsy. They were charismatic, drawing people to the both of them while repelling people at the same time. With these people, small and discreet public displays of affections were a must, which meant that, mentally, a part of Eggsy was a complete wreck, craving the attention and drowning in every touch he was given. Who knew when he might next receive such attentions?

It was with one such display that they exited the main room, seeking out the room they needed. To others it might appear as if they meant to do more than just touches on the back, a hand on the shoulder, a brush of lips on the other’s cheek. All the party goers saw was Harry whisper in Eggy’s ear and Eggsy’s cheeks flush a light shade of pink before they exited the room. In truth, Harry had just told the younger man that they needed to leave, and Eggsy had blushed from the closeness of it all. If anyone asked, though, he would say it had been on purpose, he had done it to trick their watchers.

They arrived quickly at the room in question, shutting the door behind them as Eggsy took place to stand guard while Harry began working on the safe. It was easy work for them. Harry slid on a pair of gloves before touching the safe. He opened the thing with no problems and removed the device as Eggsy kept an eye out for anyone who might be coming near the door, using the built-in infrared vision in his Kingsman glasses. 

“’Arthur, someone’s coming,” Eggsy called out to the older man in a low voice, just loud enough for Harry to hear but soft enough not to alert the person who seemed to be coming down the hall. He looked over to see Harry with the remote in hand, pulling out the device they had brought that would make the thing a dud. “Hurry.” 

“Galahad, come here,” Harry murmured, and Eggsy did, watching as Harry attached the device to the remote before carefully placing the contraption back in the safe. He closed the safe and then looked up to Eggsy, and the man in question couldn’t place the look in his eyes, couldn’t figure out what it was that Harry was going to do. Because at this point he could hear right outside the door the person he had been watching. “Desk, now,” Harry commanded, nodding to the desk as he loosened his tie, sliding his jacket off after that and leaving his holster since it would not look out of place.

Oh god, Eggsy truly was going to die. He moved to sit on the desk, pushing things out of his way and sliding his own coat off. It wasn’t that what they were going to do was embarrassing.. He had had to do this before with Roxy on a mission, albeit she was the one on the desk, but his body was definitely going to betray him with Harry Hart involved. No ifs, ands or buts about it, he was going to get a stiffy if Harry was any good, and Eggsy was damn sure he would be good.

When Harry’s lips pressed against his own and the door opened, he quickly tangled his hands in the older man’s hair, mussing it up and giving just as good as he got. It was easy to ignore the man gaping at them from the door as they practically molded together, his lips parting for Harry’s tongue to push in and taste him. He did, however, part from the kiss when the man cleared his throat, turning his head to look at him which Harry, the git, took as an opportunity to go at his neck, leaving a good few marks and leaving Eggsy unable to help himself as he moaned. He pushed at Harry though, acting the part with great reluctance. “Boss, someone’s here,” he murmured, loud enough for the man to hear and gently pushed at Harry.

The man smirked, Eggsy had no clue why to be honest, and bit the blond’s neck, leaving Eggsy a right good mess while he look at the man in the doorway. “Sorry, took the first room we could find that wasn’t occupied,” Harry lied smoothly. Eggsy tried to steady his breath as he looked back to the man, who turned out to be their target’s second in command. Not surprising, he would have been surprised if Langley himself had come, knowing the man would tarnish his image if he checked personally. Investigating something as mundane as theft would be beneath him. That was why the man had underlings.

“You two shouldn’t be in here. Get out, yeah? There are better places for that than a study,” the man grumbled, rubbing at his face which was rather red from their display. “Better places for it than this place,” Eggsy could hear the man mutter, smirking as he pushed Harry away and turning to visibly adjust himself before the man, though he made sure to do it at an angle Harry hopefully wouldn’t see. Honestly, he hoped the man hadn’t noticed any part of his arousal. The moan would be something he would go hide under a rock about once they were out of this situation. Fucking embarrassing, it was.

The both grabbed their coats and fixed themselves, Harry going so far as to fix the younger man’s tie while the gent at the door was looking before stepping out with their suitcase. From there it was easy. They simply left the house, the quite visible mark on Eggsy’s neck plus Harry’s arm possessively around his waist enough of a message for the few who looked to know where they were going. They made it into the Kingsman car and both let out a sigh of relief as it moved off.

“Arthur, Galahad, report.” Merlin’s voice sounded through the speakers in the car as his image popped up on the screen, causing Eggsy to straighten up, though he couldn’t help a small smile.

“Mission accomplished, Merlin. Almost had a problem, but we were able to easily distract Langley’s second in command.” Harry replied, looking to his watch before back up at Merlin.

“I suppose I can tell what you did, if th’ marks on Galahad’s neck are anything to go by. Your plane is nearby to take you here, and th’ device you put on th’ remote has already sent a signal to th’ bomb. Nothing could set that bomb off now, less someone blows it up with another, less practical means before it is retrieved.” Eggsy did his best to listen to Merlin's thick Scottish burr as he continued to speak, but honestly, Eggsy also just wanted to sink into his seat and not be seen. What happened tonight would be fodder for his dreams for months, which would be great training for his being a spy, seeing how he would have to figure out how to look at Harry without blushing or daydreaming about what had happened. It had all just felt so good, for how little it had been, and damn, he’d had a taste and it had been addictive, almost like a drug.

The good kind, it was only the good kind with Harry, paradise with a splash of danger and adrenaline…. How the fuck was he ever going to tell the man how he felt? Best to keep those thoughts to himself, it would seem. He sighed as the video from Merlin ended, looking at Harry’s reflection in the window of the car and jumping when a warmth enclosed his hand. He looked down to see Harry’s hand on his and the other man looking at him through the glass in his own window. Harry smiled and Eggsy couldn’t help smiling back as he settled into his seat.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t completely fucked after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself at the end there, some hope needed to be given. I hope you liked your gift!


End file.
